Guardians of the Galaxy AU
by Luna Mallard
Summary: How Guardians of the Galaxy might have been if Peter was a girl
1. Earth 1988

A lone little girl sat in a hard, plastic chair as hospital personal walked around her. Every once in a while, a nurse or doctor would look at her with pity in their eyes. Petra Quill ignores the outside world by playing her Walkman, remembering the good times with her mother rather than the bad. She looked up at her grand-dad gently took the head phones off. Looking depressed as her grand-dad took the player and shut it off. As he handed the player back to her, he muttered, "Your mama wants to see ya."

Sighing, the young girl got up from her seat and slipped her back pack on. As her grand-dad followed her to the hospital room, she felt him open her bag and placed the Walkman in it. Petra saw all her relatives surround the bed as she walked closer to her bald headed mother. She tried to smile at her mama as she stood next to her bed. Meredith saw the black eye her daughter sported and asked, "Why have you been fighting with the other kids?" The little girl looked down and shrugged.

Her grand-dad reminded his dying daughter, "Merry, don't you have a gift for Peter?"

Everyone watched as the woman weakly tried to pick up the gift until her dad picked it up and placed it in the little girl's bag with the Walkman. Petra listened as her mother begged her to take her hand one last time before the heart monitor went off. The little girl quickly lunged for her mama's hand, screaming, "MOM…..NO." Her grand-dad wrapped his arms around the screaming child and carried out of the room as the doctor and nurses rushed in. The little girl screamed and fought to get back to her mother's side.

"Stay here," her grand-dad ordered as he sat her down. "Just stay." He walked back into the room as Petra stood there in shock, crying. Unable to stand hearing the monitor, she ran out of the hospital into a grass field. Crying as she fell to her knees, praying for God to return her mother to her. She looked up as she heard a mechanical like noise, blinking as a bright light blinded her. Suddenly she was wrapped in a green-yellow light, screaming, "MOM" as she disappeared.


	2. 26 years later

Geysers spilt as a bright ship landed carefully on the surface of the abandoned planet, Morag. A cloaked figure wearing a mask walked towards the ruins of an unknown city. Taking out a handheld device, he shakes it a few times until it released a blue light. The red cloaked figure watched as the device's light revealed the last image of the city. He watched as the holo-people walked around the great building. The device beeped as it located the item that the figure came for. He walked towards the holo-image of the building, watching the image of a girl and her dog playing before deactivating the hand-held device.

The unknown figure placed the device into his coat's pocket as it walked into the ruins. Looking around as the mask deactivated revealing the soft face of a young woman with green eyes. A bang of red-blondish hair fall in front of her eyes, she ran her hand over her hair that was braided tightly against her head. Petra "Star-Lady" Quill pulled out the Walkman and slipped the headphones over her head. Attaching the player to her red belt, she hit the play button and starts to dance down the path; listening to "Come Get Your Love" by Redbone. She kicked at the puddles of water and the rat-like creatures as she danced around. She noticed that one hissed at her, grabbing it before it could attack her. Using it as a microphone, Petra lip sang, moving closer to her goal. Stopping to spin around, letting the long coat swing behind her.

Petra slide pass a pile of stone and dirt, dancing towards a gap filled with eel like creature. She initiated her boot jets, flying over the gap and the creatures. She skipped up the steps to the doors. As she picked the lock, she bit her tongue lightly. Stepping back as the doors opened, she saw her prize at the end. Smiling as she entered the room, activating her light source. While unknown to her, two necro craft ships landed outside. A group of black armored people jogged out of the ships. Following a black man with cybernetic implants up to the ruins.

Petra activated a small, pyramid like device, setting it in front of the containment unit. The device opened up and released a magnetic field. She watched as the sliver orb moved toward the pyramid. She smiled as the orb popped out of the containment unit, bending over and grabbing it. As she stood up, she noticed the group at the doorway and their guns.

The cyber man snapped, "Drop it."

Petra backed up and raised her arms, "Ummm…..Hey."

The cyber man ordered his men to capture the girl before ordering her to drop it again.

"Cool, man." She dropped the orb. "No problem, man. No problem at all."

The cyber man kneeled and grabbed the orb. "How do you know about this?"

"I don't know what that is. I'm just a Junker. Man, I was checking stuff out." Petra turned to the black armor man as he poked her with the gun.

"You don't look like a Junker. You are wearing Ravage garb."

"It's just an outfit," Petra said as she got pushed again. "Man, Ninja Turtle, you better stop."

"What is your name?" the leader asked.

"My name is Petra Quill."

"Move," ordered the leader.

The soldiers pushed her as she asked why.

"Ronan may have question for you."

"Wait, you might know me by another name." The cyber man turned back to her. "Star Lady."

Looking confused, the leader said, "Who?"

"Star Lady…legendary outlaw." Still seeing the confused look. "Guys?"

"MOVE."

"Oh forget this," Petra said, dropping her arms and kicking the light source towards the soldiers, making it break and kill the two. As the cyber man turned back to her, she pulled out her guns and fired. The man was thrown back and the orb rolled towards Petra who picked it up. Storing the prize in a pocket, she saw the leader get up and pull his weapon. She fell back as the man fired at her, blasting the wall behind her open.

Petra activated the boots and mask as she flied out and rolled in the mud. Rolling onto her feet, she ran towards her ship. Looking back to see the man jump out of ran after her. As she neared her ship, she noticed more soldiers. Grabbing the magnet, she tossed it towards them. The men fell, connecting them to the magnet. All of them struggling to get out of the trap as the cyber man gained on her. Petra ran up and used the men to jump into the cockpit of her ship. Deactivating the mask, she quickly moves into the navigator seat.

Looking out, she noticed that they were building a bigger gun. As she lifted off, the fired at her ship; seeing the shot, she maneuvered away from it. They kept firing at her as she fly off, laughing as soon as she was out of reach until a geyser hit the ship. The ship was forced into the air. As the ship fell, Petra was tossed around. She struggled to get to the controls before they crashed. She was able to grab the control and pulled the ship up. She leaned against the wall as the ship stabilized. Getting up, she walked over and set the auto pilot. She walked down to the crew quarters, turning on the music as she headed towards the shower.

**A/N: Hi all. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Had to figure out how I wanted to introduce older Petra. Also I have been thinking about doing a pairing and a squel already. My pairing idea is Drax/Fem Peter. If anyone has other ideas please review. I would love to know what you think of my first story.**


	3. The Call

The news played on a screen as Norman Greenbaum's "Spirit in the Sky" played in the background. Petra walked in the room, sleepily dancing to the music as she filled a pot full of water. After pouring the water into the coffee maker and turning it on, she walked over to the screen and went over several emails from ex-fuck buddies. Hearing her communication buzzing, she opened the transmission; thinking it was the buyer. How wrong was she?

"Quill," a deep, Southern accent said as she mentally cursed herself out.

"Hey, Yondu," Petra said, smiling as she turned back to the screen. Lightly wincing after she saw the pissed off look on her adopted father's red eyes.

"I'm here on Morag," the blue alien said. "No orb or you."

"Well I was in the neighborhood. I thought I would save you the hassle."

"Well, where you at now, girly?"

"I feel really bad about this but I'm not going to tell you that," she said firmly.

"I slaved putting this deal together…"

"Slaved?! Making a few calls is slaved? Really?"

"We DO NOT do that to each other," Yondu said. "We're Ravagers. We have a code."

"Yea and that code is steal from everyone," she said with some sass.

"When I picked you up on Terra," the Ravager Captain lectured.

"Pick me up? Really?" Petra muttered under her breathe, rolling her eyes. She was so sick of this speech. She has heard it since she was 6 and it was getting really old…..very fast.

"These boys of mine wanted to eat you. They never tasted Terrain before. I stopped them. You're alive cause of me. I will find….."

Petra ended the call before Yondu could finish his dialogue. Muttering to herself as she poured the coffee, "Note to self: either change his ringtone or block him."

_On Morag_

A small group of Ravagers watched their captain argue with the Terrain brat ….again. Some of the group winced as Petra ended the call, pissing the captain off more. Growling, the Ravager captain turned back to the group and order his first mate as they walked back to the ships, "Put a bounty on her. 40K but I want her back alive."

An older Ravager looked at his captain in disbelief. "Alive?!"

"That's what I said."

"I told you when you picked that kid up, we should have delivered her as we were hired to do," the Ravager yelled. "She was cargo. You have always been soft on that brat."

Yondu grabbed the Ravager and turned to face him, whipping his coat open to show off the humming yaka arrow, "

Yondu grabbed the Ravager and turned to face him, whipping his coat open to show off the humming yaka arrow, "You are the only one I have been soft on." The other Ravagers backed off, seeing the arrow. "Now don't you worry about Miss Quill. Soon as we get her back here, I'm going to kill her myself." Looking over his landing crew, he said, "What we do need to worry about is who else out there wants that orb?"

The Ravager crew quickly got into their ships and sped off the planet to meet up with the others. Yondu gave command over to the night crew and walked into his quarters. Sitting on his bed, he pulled out a picture of him and a younger Petra Quill.

Muttering to himself, "Damn it, girl, why didn't you listen to me?" The captain looked up and quickly hid the photo after hearing his door chime, "Come in."

**A/N: Who is it going to be? Hope you guys like my latest update**


	4. The Order

In other part of the galaxy, two necro ships were returning to the Dark Aster, the Kree warship belong to a Kree known as Ronan. Inside the ship, Ronan awoke from dark water, lecturing to a bonded captive. "They call me terrorist. Radical. Zealous. " Three crones poured water over Ronan. "Because I obey the ancient laws of my people: the Kree. And punish those who do not." The women bathed him as he continued. "Because I do not forgive your people." They throw dirt over his nearly naked body. "For taking the life of my father and his father." Each woman ran through the black paint, using it to mark under his purple eyes and his blue chin. "And his father before him. A thousand years of war between us." The crones dressed him in his black armor. "Will not be forgotten."

"You can't do this," the prisoner cried out as Ronan walked behind him towards a crone holding a long handled hammer. "Our government signed a peace treaty."

"My government knows no shame," he said, taking the hammer from the woman. "These Xandarians and your culture are a disease."

"You will never rule Xandar," the captive said as Ronan stood in front of him, facing away.

"No," he looked down at the hammer before screaming, "I WILL CURE IT." He turned back, slamming the hammer down onto the captive, killing him instantly. Ronan kneeled near the body and watched while the blue blood dripped from the corpse and into the symbol on the floor. The crones cleaned his weapon when a blue woman with cybernetic implants along her face walked into the room.

"Ronan, Korath had returned." He raised and took his weapon back before walking out with the woman following him into the navigation chambers where a black man with implants waited.

"Master," Korath said. "She is a thief. An outlaw who calls herself Star Lady. But we have discovered she has an agreement to receive the orb from an emissary known as the Broker."

"I promised Thanos that I would receive the orb for him," Ronan said. "Only then will he destroy Xandar for me." Turning to the blue woman, "Nebula, go to Xandar and get me the orb."

"I will be my honor," she said smiling.

"It will be your doom," said a green woman with long reddish-black hair. "If this happens again, you will be facing our father without his prize."

"I'm a daughter of Thanos," she said, getting pissed. "Just like you."

"But I know Xandar."

"Ronan has already decreed that I…"

"Do not speak for me," Ronan growled at the blue girl before turning the other woman. "You will not fail?"

"Have I ever?" she asked.

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated….It has been chaostic in my life at the moment. But since it has slowed I will be able to update again….So stay tune for more adventures of Petra Quill**


	5. The Four FightI mean Meet

On Xandar, two bounty hunters relaxed and enjoyed the sun well also looking around at the Xandarians. The small one told the tall hunter, "Xandarians. What a bunch of losers? All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic." Pointing his info pad at a white haired male who walked by them. "Look at this guy. They call us criminals while he's assaulting us with that haircut." Looks over at a small child and its father. "What is this thing? Look at how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help. Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle." Points up at an old man talking with a beautiful woman. "Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where is your wife, old man? What a Class A pervert." Laughing as he sat the pad down, turning to his companion "Right, Groot?"

Sighing as he caught the tall, tree like creature drinking from the foundation, "Don't drink fountain water, you idiot. That's disgusting."

The creature rumbled and shakes his head, basically telling his furry friend that he wasn't.

The small hunter said, "Yes, you did. I just saw you. Why are you lying?" The pad started to bing as it picked up a signal. "Looks like we got one." He moved the pad around until it alerted him that the young female, leaning against the bridge was the one.

"Okay, hummie, how bed does someone wants you?" He quickly read through the information "40,000 units?! Groot, we're going to be rich." Turning back to his friend who was once again drinking from the foundation, he sighed and leaned his head against his chest.

Petra walked towards the Broker's shop unaware she was being watched by two hunters and a green woman. As she walked into the shop, she noticed that the Broker was playing with something small in his hands.

"Miss Quill," he said as she walked up to him.

"Broker," she greeted back before pulling the orb from her bag and setting it down. "The orb as commissioned."

The Broker seemed surprised that it was her making the drop. "Where is Yondu?"

"Wanted to be here. Sends his love and told me to tell you that you got the best eyebrows in the business," she said chuckling while the partially bald man set down the project. "So what is it?"

"It is my policy never to discuss my clients or their business," he said, counting out the units.

"Well, I almost died getting it for ya."

"Occupational hazard I am sure in your line of work."

"Some machine headed freak working for a dude named Ronan."

As soon as she said Ronan, the Broker looked at her scared, "Ronan? I'm sorry, Miss Quill, I'm truly am but I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved." Grabbing the orb, he handed back to her and started to push her towards the door while shaking in fear.

"Whoa. Whoa. Who is Ronan?"

"A Kree fanatic. Outraged by the peace treaty who will not rest until Xandarian culture...my culture is wiped from existence." Push against her as they near the door. "Someone whose bad side I'll don't want to be on."

"What about my bad side?" she asked before she pushed her out the door.

"Farewell, Miss Quill," he said before closing and locking the door on her.

"Hey, we had a deal, Bro," she screamed at the door. Turning she noticed a green woman leaning against the side of the building, eating a piece of fruit.

They eyed each other before the mystery woman asked, "What happened?"

Petra continued to eye her before figuring that she might as well tell her, "Umm… this guy just backed out of a deal on me. There is one thing I hate is a man without integrity. Petra Quill, people call me Star Lady."

"You have the bearing of an honorable person."

She looked at the green woman, trying to figure her angle. So she played the woman's game, "Well…I won't say that." Tossing the orb between her hands. "People say it about me all the time but it's not something I'll say about myself."

The green woman grabbed the orb before she could blink, kicking Petra in the stomach before running off into the crowd. Petra grabbed one of the string bombs and activated it before tossing it at the running woman. As soon as the rope twisted around the woman's legs, she quickly ran towards her. She tried to body slam the other woman only for her to be thrown down next to the green woman. Quill turned to face the other woman who punched her a couple of times until Petra was able to get into the rhythm. She went for her gun holster when the woman rolled on top of her and crushed her arm under her boot.

"This wasn't the plan," the woman said, pulling a knife on Petra before a small, furry shape rammed into her causing the green woman to roll off her.

"Put her in the sack. Put her in the sack," the furry creature said as Quill watched the tree creature wrapped the green woman in tentacles or roots, she wasn't sure which. "Not her, idiot. HER," the small creature said, pointing towards Quill who quickly got up and grabbed the orb, running away from the three who appeared to be after her.

The green woman was able to break the wooden tentacles and tossed the furry creature away from her and towards a pool before throwing a knife towards Quill, who gasped as the knife hit her hand causing her to drop to orb. The orb rolled away and falls off the bridge. The green woman activates her swords and hacks at the creature before jumping off the bridge and landing safety. She quickly spotted the orb, grabbing it as she ran passed.

Petra took off one of her boot's rockets and jumped onto the other woman, tackling her to the ground. The green woman pinned her, sneering, "Fool, you should have learned."

"I don't learn. One of my issues," Petra said before grabbing the orb and placing the rocket on the other woman's waist. Pushing the button on her own waist, she sent the green woman flying causing her to knock into things before landing in a pool. She stood up; tossing the orb in the air thinking it was over. Nope. Someone pulled her into a sack.

"Quit smiling, idiot. You're supposed to be a professional," the furry hunter said as they walked away with Petra hanging from the wooden hunter's shoulder. He gasped as the green woman came up to them with a sword. "You got to be kidding me," he said before the woman pushed him out of the way. The other hunter dropped the sack and shrieked as the green woman hacked at him, cutting off both his arms.

Petra, hearing the noise, grabbed her gun and had it at the ready. As the sack opened, she fired off a shot into the green woman's face. She quickly stood and wiggled out of the sack, running into the crowd, unaware that the small hunter spotted her.

"I live for the simple thing," he said, pulling out his gun and aiming it at her before firing. "Like how much this is going to hurt."

The shot hit her in the back, causing her to screaming and roll around on the ground as the electric current ran through her body. Hearing whimpering from his companion, he turned to him as he used his foot to kick at his arm. "It will grow back, you idiot. Quit whining."

Suddenly they were grabbed in a golden beam and rose above the ground as someone ordered, "Subject 89P13, drop your weapon."

"Oh crap," he said, dropping the weapon.

"By the authority of the Nova Corp, you're under arrest."

Petra felt someone placing handcuffs on her before she helped up, "Alright, come on up."

She did a double take before sighing, recognizing the face and voice of Corpsmen Dey. Looking at her soft face, he laughed and said, "Hey if it isn't Star Princess?"

Growling at him, "Star Lady."

"Oh sorry. Lady," he said, pulling her along as he explained to his partner who she was. "I picked this girl up a while back for petty theft. She got a code name."

"Come one man, it's an outlaw name," she said, blushing.

"Relax, pal. It's cool to have a codename. It's not weird at all," he said, taking her to processing as the other Corpsmen dealt with the other three.

"Come one, Dey. Why not let me go, please?" she asked, pouting at him.

"Nice try, Quill, but it seems like every time you are here, you causes problems," he said, gently pushing her into the transport.

"But you let me go before?"

"Yea when it is minor stuff. This is major, Quill. Just sit back and enjoy the ride," he said sitting in the chair and leaning back as Petra looked confused and pouted.


	6. Processing

At Nova Headquarters, Nova Prime was speaking with one of the Kree Ambassador about Ronan and his latest actions.

"Ronan is destroying Xandarian outposts through the galaxy. I should think that should call for some respond by the Kree?"

"We signed your peace treaty, Nova Prime. What more do you want?" the Kree Ambassador demanded.

"At least a statement from Kree Empire saying that they condemn his actions. His is slaughtering children. Families."

"That is your business. Now I have other matters to attend to," he said, closing communications between them.

Nova Prime slammed her fists into the table, muttering "Prick."

One of the Corpsmen walked up to her, "Some good news. Looks like we detained one of Ronan's compatriots."

Nova Prime looked over at and demanded, "Show me."

"This way, Madam," he said, showing her to processing where Corpsman Dey was waiting.

"Proceed," she ordered.

"Yes, Madam," he said. The green woman standing in front of the window as Dey read the information on her. "Gamora. Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon. The adopted daughter of the Mad Titan Thanos. Recently, Thanos lent her and her sister, Nebula out to Ronan which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together."

"How did we get her?"

"Arrested her with three other, Madam."

"Show me them."

Next was the furry hunter.

"Subject 89P13. Calls itself Rocket. Result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form."

"What the hell is that?" The Corpsman asked as the wooden hunter appeared.

"They call it Groot. A humanoid plant that has been traveling recently as 89P13's house plant/muscle."

Petra was the last to appear, looking confused as one hand made a crank like motion to the other.

"Petra Jane Quill. From Terra. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers led by Yondu Udonta."

She continued the motion as Dey talked until her middle finger was up. Looking surprised, she said, "Oh I'm sorry…I didn't know how this machine worked."

Dey smiled, thinking to himself, _Yeah right_. Remembering the times she was able to escape just by reprogram or by modifying a machine.

"What a bunch of a holes," the other Corpsmen said. "Transport all four to the Kyln."

"Yes, sir."

Dey relied the orders to the other guards as Nova Prime and the other Corpsman left the room.

"Hey, Dey man," his partner said as he walked up to him. "So what is with the betting that going on?"

"On who?" looking confused.

"That chick," still getting the confused look. "The Star Lady chick."

"Ohh that betting," Dey said, remembering now what he meant. "They are betting to see how long it will take her to get out of Kyln or how long until Yondu get her. The usual."

"But no one had ever escaped the Kyln," his partner protested.

"Yeah, I know. But I have a feeling she is going to be the first."

"Shouldn't we tell Nova Prime?"

"Nay. Nova Prime likes it when we get Quill sometimes. It helps identify security issues."

"But But," he stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, man," Dey said as he led his partner to the café. "How about some coffee and donuts."


	7. The Kyln

"So where are we heading?" Petra asked as she was buckled into the seat.

"Kyln," the Corpsman said.

"Wow. Never been there. Wonder what is like?"

"Well, you are going to find out soon."

Petra glared at the Corpsman, upset that she couldn't get a rise out of him. She sat back and closed her eyes, thinking about everything she knew about the Kyln. The transport left Xandar and quickly got to the Kyln. The Corpsman passed the paperwork over to one of the guards as the prisoners were escorted from the shuttle.

"I guess that Nova Corp wants to uphold the laws," Rocket said to Petra, thinking she was just a stupid girl. "But these ones here. They are corrupted and cruel. But hey that's not my problem. I ain't going to be here long. I have escaped 22 prisons. This one is no different. You're lucky the brood showed up cause me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now and you'll be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."

Petra glared at Rocket as he talked about the only people in the galaxy she called family. "I've a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon."

"What's a raccoon?"

"What's a raccoon? It's what you are, stupid."

"Ain't no thing like me except me."

"So this orb has a shining blue case ark of the covenant sort of vibe. What is it?" she asked Gamora.

"I am Groot," the tree said.

"So what?"

"I have not words for an honor less thief."

"Pretty high and might coming from the lacky of a genocide manic." She looked down at Rocket. "Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who is anyone knows who you are."

"Yeah, we know who you are," Petra said before turning to Groot and whispered, "Who is she?"

"I am Groot."

"Yea, you said that."

"I wasn't getting the orb for Ronan. I was betraying him," Gamora said as they moved into prisoner processing. "I had an agreement to sale it to a third party."

"I am Groot."

"Well that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that." Quill looked down at Rocket and asked, "What is wrong with Giving Tree here?"

"Well, he don't talkin' good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot", exclusively in that order."

"Well, I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast, bud."

Petra turned her head to the side, hearing Terran music. She saw one of the guards playing with her Walkman.

"Hey, put that away," she demanded, jumping into the room as she was ignored. "Hey, listen to me, you big, blue bastard. Take those headphones off. That's mine. That's belongs in impound. That tape and that player are MINE."

The guard sick of hearing her demands, grabbed the stun stick, jamming it into her stomach.

"Hooked on a Feeling…Blue Swede. 1979. That song belongs to me," she panted out.

The guard hit her again, making her scream and fall to the floor. The three watched as the blue guard does it a couple more times before Petra is taken out and given time to recover. As she recovered, the guards stripped her down to her underwear, revealing her well tone body. She was then tossed into what looked like a shower and got sprayed with an orange liquid. Two guards grabbed her and pushed her into another room with clothes. Pissed, Petra turned and stepped towards them, stopping as four drones dropped around her and pointed their weapons at her.

Glaring at the drones, she turned back and quickly dried off. She was pulling her shirt on as the guards kicked Rocket in with her. As he turned away from her to dress himself, she noticed the implants and winced before looking away. The guards lead them into a hallway where rolled blankets where slammed into their chest.

Petra looked around to what seemed to be a common area, taking in the other inmates and guards. As they walked further in, she made notes in her head on the exits and control tower. One of the inmates was crying while watching a hologram of what looked to be a family. She felt something hit her and looked up as the most of the inmates threw things in her and Gamora's direction. She saw the green woman flint as she was hit and at some of the curses being thrown in her direction.

"Like I said she got a rep," Rocket said. "A lot of prisoners here loss their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day tops."

"The guards will protect her right?"

"Nay. They are here to stop us from getting out. They don't care what we do to each other inside."

"Whatever nightmares the future holds are but dreams compare to what's behind me," Gamora said, making Quill turn to her.

As she turned back, she ran into a tall, blue creature with big nostrils.

"Check out the new meat," the prisoner said, running his hand down Petra's face. "I'm going to cover you in jelly and go to town."

Groot came up to them and sticked two finger branches up the blue guy's nose, lifting him away from her.

"Let's making something clear," Rocket shouted, pointing to her. "This one here is our booty. This one here is our booty. You want to get to her, you go through us…or more accurately we go through you."

Groot released the guy, making him curl up in a ball and cry like a baby as he held his nose. They stepped over him as Petra said, "I'm with them."

Gamora walked to her cell as the prisoners tried to scare her. The door closed behind her, the prisoners breathing on the door before leaving. One screaming through the door that she was died. Another prisoner watched her cell from the common area.

Night time at Kyln found Petra laying in a doggy pile with the other inmates. Groot was leaning against the wall, sleeping while Rocket laid curled up on an inmate's stomach. She on the other hand had an inmate's arm across her stomach while her head rested on her stilled rolled up blanket.

Outside the cell, she heard a guard say, "Take her down to the showers. It will be easier to clean up the blood."

Petra looked up as the sounds of footsteps and someone grunting got closer. She saw five inmates taking a struggling Gamora somewhere. Two of them holding cruelly made knives. She waited till they passed and quickly got up.

"Quill? Where are you going?" a sleepy Rocket asked. She ignored him and quietly creeped out of the cell, following them. "Quill? Quill."

She followed them down to the showers, staying in the shadows and watched as they held Gamora to the wall.

"Gamora, consider this a death sentence for you crimes against the galaxy," one of the prisoner said.

"You dare?" a deep voice growled.

The inmates turned to the door way and saw a bare chested man. Backing away from Gamora, scared of this tattooed man.

"You know who I am, yes?" he asked as he approached them. Petra licked her lips, eyeing his muscular form.

"You're Drax the Destroyer," the inmate said.

"Quill," Rocket whispered as he caught up to her.

"You know why they call me that?"

"You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions."

"Ronan murdered my wife and my daughter. He slaughtered them where they stood and he LAUGHED."

"Quill," Rocket tugged on her pant leg.

"Her life is not yours to take," Drax said. "He killed my family. I shall kill one of his in return."

"Of course, Drax." Hands him a knife. "Here."

Gamora grabbed the two knives that held her against the wall, taking them from the inmates and making them run from her. She held them up to the remaining inmate's and Drax's throat. "I'm not family to Ronan or to Thanos." She stepped back and dropped the knives to the ground. "I'm your only hope to stopping him."

Drax screamed and grabbed her by the throat, ramming her into the wall. "Woman, your words mean nothing to me," Drax growled in her face, bring the knife up.

"Hey…Hey," Petra cried as she moved closer to them, causing the tattooed man to turn towards her; eyeing her.

"Oh crap," Rocket whispered.

"If killing Ronan is truly your soul purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it."

"Are you not the woman this wench tried to kill?" he asked.

"Well, she is hardly the first to try," she said, lifting the shirt to reveal the healing burns from the stun stick and the scars. Pointing to one. "This one was from a Xandarian woman who though I was eyeing up her mate. She stabbed me with a fork." Pointing to another scar near the collar bone. "This one from a Kree girl who tried to rid out my thorax. She thought I was selling her out but I was just trying to get more information from this store keep." Seeing Drax glare at her. "You don't care. Here's the point: she betrayed Ronan. He's coming back for her and when he goes that when you…" runs her finger across her throat.

"Why would I put my finger on his throat?" he asked confused.

"What?" Seeing what he meant. "Oh that's a symbol. This is a symbol for you slicing his throat."

"I will not slice his throat. I will cut his head clean off."

"It's a general expression for you killing somebody." Turning to the inmate and asking him, "You hear of this? You seen this right? You know what that is right?"

" ," he said before see Drax's face. "No…no."

"What I'm saying is you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him." Petra held her breath, waiting to see the man's next move. She watched as Gamora was dropped and started to pant.

Drax looked at the knife then at the inmate who handed him the knife. "I like your knife. I'm keeping it."

The inmate muttered sadly as he walked away, "That was my favorite knife."

Petra walked over to the green woman and held her hand out. Only to have it slapped away. She and Rocket watched as the other woman left the showers before following her.

"Listen, I could careless whether you live or whether you die," Petra said.

"Then why stop them? The big guy?"

"It's simple. You know where you can sell my orb."

"How are we going to sell it when we and it are still here?"

"My friend, Rocket," looking down to him. "has escaped 22 prisons."

"Oh, we are getting out of here," turning to Petra. "Then we are heading straight to Yondu to get your bounty."

"How much is your buyer willing to pay you for my orb?"

Gamora eyed both of them before answering, "Four billion units."

Petra's and Rocket's eyes widen at the number.

"What?!" Rocket said.

"Holy shit," Petra said.

"That orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan. If you free us, I will lead you to the buyer directly and spilt the profile between the three of us."

"I am Groot," Groot said appearing.

"Four of us," Rocket said before turning to his companion. "Sleep for the danger. Awake for the money as per freaking usual."

Groot glared and growled at him.

Back on the Dark Aster, Ronan retrieved a message from Thanos's second in command, a being known only as the Other.

The Other said, "You have been betrayed Ronan."

"We know only that she has been captured," Ronan said. "Gamora may yet recover the orb."

"Our sources at the Kyln say that Gamora has her own plans for the orb. Your partnership with Thanos is at risk. Thanos demands your presence. NOW."

Ronan glared at the scene after the Other disconnected. Turning to Nebula, he ordered, "Get us to Sanctuary. NOW."


	8. Chapter 8

On Sanctuary, Ronan stood before Thanos who had his back towards the Kree. Nebula sat off to the side, working on her cyberic arm.

"With all due respect, Thanos," Ronan said. "Your daughter made this mess. Yet you summon me."

"I would lower my voice, Accuser," The Other said.

"First, she lost a battle with some primate."

"Thanos put Gamora under your charge."

"Then she was arrested by the Nova Corp."

"You are the one here with nothing to show for it."

"Your source says that she meant to betray us the whole time," Ronan growled.

"Lower your tone," The Other order before Ronan, so sick of hearing the slightly hissing sound, killed him. Nebula looked up hearing the neck snapped and watched as the body fell.

"I only ask that you take this matter seriously."

Thanos turned his throne away from the stars and towards Ronan, growling, "The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you. Your politics bore me. Your Demeter is of a pouty child. And you alienate my favorite daughter, Gamora." Nebula's hand tightens on the tool hearing what she knew already. "I shall honor our agreement Kree, if you bring me the orb. But return to me empty handed and I'll battle the star way in your blood."

"Thanks; dad sounds fair," Nebula said before getting up and walked to Ronan, leaning in and whispering, "This is one fight you won't win. Let's head to the Kyln." Ronan glared at Thanos before following Nebula to the ship.

Growling, Ronan ordered, "The Kyln. Max Speed."

Back at the Kyln, Rocket, Petra and Gamora were figuring out a plan to escape.

"If we are going to get out of here, we're going to needs to get to that watch tower," Rocket said as he moved down the food line. "And to do that I'll need a few things."

"Like what?" Petra asked, already knowing the list.

"The guards wear security badges to control the ins and outs;" Nodding up to a guard letting prisoners in. "I need one"

"Leave it to me," Gamora said.

"That dude there." Pointing to a prisoner limping towards them. "I need his fake leg."

"His leg?" Petra asked confused.

"Yea. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless."

"Alright." Petra said.

"And finally," Rocket said, sitting down at an empty table. "On the wall back there is a black panel. Blinking yellow light. See it?"

"Yeah."

"There is a quardex battery behind it. Purplish box. Green wires. To get to the watch tower, I definitely need that."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Gamora questioned.

"Well, supposedly, these bald bodies find you two attractive," Rocket said. "So maybe one of you could out some sort of trade."

While the three discussed their plan, Groot headed towards the panel.

"You must be joking," Gamora said as Petra glared at the furry creature.

"No, I really heard they find you attractive."

"Look, its 20 feet up in the air and it is in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the room. It's impossible to get up there without being seen," Petra pointed out.

Rocket glared at her, "I got a plan and that plan requires this frickin' quardex battery. So FIGURE IT OUT."

The three were so busy talking that they didn't noticed that Groot had grabbed the panel and ripped it off, sending it flying into a passing inmate's head. Seeing that the two females didn't argue with him, he asked, "Can I get back to it? Thanks."

Groot was spotted by Drax who looked around to see if anyone else noticed the tree creature trying to remove the battery.

"Now this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last," Rocket said before the alarms sounded. The three turned and saw that Groot had removed the battery and was holding it out towards them with a smile on his face. "Or we could just get it first and improvise."  
"I'll get the arm band," Gamora said.

"Leg," Petra said before running off.

Rocket pulled at his eyes in frustration at his wooden friend. Drones flew into the common are and surrounded Groot.

"Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell or we will open fire," order the watchtower guard.

"I AM GROOT," he bellowed as branches grew from him.

"Fire." The Watch tower guard ordered.

The drones started to fire their weapons at him. Groot hit at the drones making them fly away from him. Petra quickly jumped and dived trying to avoid the flying bullets and drones.

"All prisoners return to your sleeping areas."

Rocket jumped trying to get to his wooden companion. "You, idiot," Rocket said after climbing up. "How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?"

Drax watched from the sidelines as the tree creature fought.

"The animal is in control," a guard said to the others, causing Drax to turn towards them. "Fire on my command."

Laughing, Drax rammed into the first guard causing him to fly a couple feet away before grabbing the second guard's gun and punching him. He fought two more guards before one grabbed his arm and punched him, having no affect. Drax head butted him before slamming another guard into yet another guard. Grabbing the gun, he called, "Little Beast." Tossing the gun to Rocket who caught it.

Smiling, he said, "oh yeah."

Groot and Rocket screamed as the furry creature fired the gun at the drones, destroying them. Groot created shields to protect them as the drones fired at them.

Petra in the meantime was chatting with the one legged prisoner.

"He needed my what?" the inmate asked in disbelief.

Gamora was running towards the guard, jumping over inmates and stray drone parts. She fought three guards before the one she wanted appeared. She knocked out the three and wrapped her leg around the fourth guard's arm.

"I'll need this," she said.

"Good luck," he said smug. "It is interior wired."

"I'll figure something out," she said before breaking his arm.

Petra hurried back to the tower until she was stopped by a guard holding a gun towards her.

"Stop," he screamed. "Go back to your cell."

She glared at him before she kicked the gun from his hand and round house kicked him in the face. Grabbing the gun, she heard a drone and aimed the gun at it before firing. Still holding the gun, she continued to the tower as Rocket and Groot finished off the last drone.

"Rocket," Gamora called out, tossing him the band.

He caught it and told Groot, "Move to the Watch Tower."

Groot ran towards the tower as Rocket hummed and connected the battery and band together. Gamora jumped across to the tower and waited. Groot lengthened himself allowing Rocket to climb up. Petra started to climb when Drax called out, "You, girl with the fire hair."

Confused, she continued to climb and noticed that Drax was behind her. Drax followed and waited as Rocket worked on the door.

"All available guards in full combat gear," the guard called before the doors opened to show the five inmates. The wooden one grabbed him and threw him out before the door closed. Gamora noticed the muscular man beside her.

"Spare me your foul gaze, woman," Drax said.

"Why is this one here?" she asked pointing to him.

"I promised that he could stay by your side until he kills your boss," Petra said. "I always keep my promises when they are with muscular wrack jobs who would kill me if I don't."

Rocket looked up at the red head and asked, "Where is the leg?"

She glared at him, "You didn't need it, Rocket." Seeing his puzzled look. "I have been in and out of prisons since I was 14. I know that leg had nothing helpful. Now please get to work."

Rocket muttered to himself as he worked, "Damn humie ruining my fun."

"How are we going to leave?" Drax asked before more drones showed up and fired on the tower.

"He's got a plan," the red head said. "Or was that another thing you made up?"  
"I have a plan. I have a plan," Rocket said as he worked on the control panel.

"Quit you chatters and release us from this pit," Drax ordered.

"Yeah, I would have to agree with the walking thesaurus," Petra said.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus," Drax said.

"It's just a metaphor."

"His people are completely literal. Metaphors go over his heads," Rocket informed her.

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it."

"I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy," Gamora muttered.

Petra noticed that the guards had huge weapons surrounding the tower, "Those are some big guns."

"On my command," the commander said. "Number 1."

A group fired at the window making it crack.

"Rocket, we are ready for your plan," Gamora said.

"Hold on," he said as he worked faster.

"Number 2." Another group fired.

"I recognize this animal," Drax said. "We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious."

"Not helping," Rocket snapped.

"Number 3." The third group fired. "All fire on my command. 3….2….1." Before they could fire, they started to float.

"He turned off the artificial gravity. Everywhere but in here," Gamora said, impressed.

Rocket disconnected the tower from the base and hacked into the drones. He made them connect with the bottom of the tower. Using the drones, he flew the tower from the common area. "I told you I had a plan." He opened the door and flew through, knocking into guards and destroying the drones until he hit the wall.

"That was a pretty good plan," Petra said. They got out of the tower and wandered into impound. Looking through boxes for this things ass Petra looked for her ship. "Yeah there it is." Pointing towards it. "My ship. It's the Milano. It's the orange and blue one in the corner."

"They clumped my pants up in a ball. That's rude. They folded yours," Rocket said offended.

Petra grabbed her box and started screeching through it.

"The orb is there, let's go," Gamora said.

"Wait…Wait…Wait," the red head said. "That bastard didn't put it back."

"Put what back?"

Petra grabbed her clothes before handing a bag to the other woman. "Get them to the ship. I'll be right back."

"How are you going to possible…"

"Just keep the Milano close by. Go." Petra ran in other direction while Gamora and the men headed to the ship. She quickly changed into her clothes and activated the mask. Three guards waited for her, she quickly zipped them. Another one came at her but fell when she fired and hit him.

As she passed him, she heard him say, "Ow my neck."

She zipped him again and asked, "Better?"

On the ship, Gamora was trying to figure out what wasn't put back.

"Well, how is she going to get to us," Rocket asked.

"She declined to share that with me."

"Well, screw this then. I'm not waiting for some human with a death wish. You got the orb right?"

"Yes," Gamora said, opening the bag to find it missing the orb.

In the Klyn, Petra walked up with the orb in hand to the blue guard listening to her player. The blue creature felt someone near him and looked up, eyes widening as a sliver orb knocked him out. The red head grabbed the player and quickly spaced herself, flying towards the ship.

In the ship, Rocket and Gamora augured.

"If we don't leave now," Rocket said. "We will be blown to bits."  
"No," Gamora snapped. "We are not leaving without the orb."

Drax looked out the window and saw something coming towards them. Seeing that it was the fire girl, he said, "Behold."

Gamora and Drax waited by the access hold until Petra appeared. As he helped her up, he said "This one shows spirit. She shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan. Companion, what were you retrieving?" She handed him the Walkman. He looked confused. "You're an imbecile."

Petra glared at him before grabbing the player and walking towards the helm, flying the ship far from the Kyln.


	9. Chapter 9

As they flew away from the prison, Rocket was humming as he took different parts from the ship and connecting them together, creating the most interesting things his brain could imagine. Petra hearing hammer and metal against metal quickly walked out of her room. Her green eyes widened in horror seeing her beautiful ship that Yondu gave her on her 16th birthday being gutted by a furry little rodent. "What the hell do you think you are doing to my ship?"

"Was bored," Rocket replied, as he continued to tinker.

"And you thought that it was alright to take a part my ship without asking me?" Reaching down and looking at a small device next to the furry hunter. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Don't touch that," Rocket said, pushing her hand away.

"You built a bomb didn't you?"

"Yup."

"And you left it lying where anyone can trip over it and kill us all?"

"I was going to put it in a box. But you have so much crap, I couldn't find one,"

"What is a box going to do?" she asked before turning away.

Rocket pulled out a random box and saw a brightly wrapped box. Grabbing it, he asked the red head. "What is this?"

See the last gifted from her mom, Petra quickly grabbed it and placed it in the box and pushed the box back where it was, "Leave it alone and clean this up."

"I'll clean up when I'm done this," he said holding up the device he was working on.

"What is that?"

"That is for if things get really hardcore or if you want to blow up moons."

"No one is blowing up moons," Gamora commented from the table that served as Petra's catch all.

"Gee, wanna suck the joy out of everything," Rocket muttered.

Petra walked over to the table and gently set the orb down. Turning to the screen, she told the green woman, "I need your buyer's coordations."

Gamora picked the orb up, playing with it in her hands, "We're going in the right direction. For now."

Petra took a deep breath and turned to the other woman, "If we are going to be working together, I need you to trust me."

"And how much do you trust me?"

"Just tell me what this thing is," Taking the orb from the woman's hand. "I'm guess it is some type of weapon cause everyone wants it but doesn't want to talk about it."

"I don't know what it is….I just know it can help me."

Petra had set down the orb, letting Drax grab it. Holding it tightly in his hand, he said, "if it is a weapon, we should use it against Ronan."

Gamora glared at the muscular man and growled, "Put it down, you fool. Put it down, you fool. You'll destroy us all."

"Or just you, murderesses," he growled getting into the green woman's face.

"I let you win once, princess."

"I am not a princess."

"HEY," Petra snapped, causing them to turn to her. What they saw made them shut up. The muscular man saw that her hair seemed a flamed and her eyes darker than normal while Gamora saw that her aurora screamed pissed. "Nobody is killing anybody on my ship. We are stuck together til we get the money. Then we all go our own ways, maybe never to see each other again."

Drax tossed the orb to the fire girl and sneered before walking off, "I have no interest in money."

"Okay…that means more for the three of us". Groot made a huffing sound causing her to look over at him. "Sorry. For the four of us. Partners?"

"We have an agreement but I would never be partners with the likes of you," Gamora sneered at the human she though weak. "I'll tell the buyer we are on the way."

Gamora left the room as Petra sat down at the table, studying the orb more. Rocket turned back to the parts laying around. But before he could touch them, the red head ordered, "Put everything back now, Rocket. I don't want my ship breaking down just because you were bored."

Rocket muttered as he put things back and left with Groot. The red head noticed the time and headed to her room, taking the orb with her. She placed the orb on the table next to her bed before kicking off her boots, stretching out on the bed. She grabbed the pad and noticed that he voice and message boxes were full.

Turning the voice mail on, she listened to each message.

"Hey, Pet, you wanna…"

Delete.

"Petra Jane Quill, What the hell were you thinking?" Yondu growled.

Delete.

"Quill, what the fuck girl? Cap is pissed. He has a bounty on you. What were you thinking?" Kraglin said. "I know you think he is hard on you but it is for good reason. Just come home please."

Delete.

"Quill. I will find you and when I do….." Yondu again.

Delete.

Petra thought _You going to do what? Spank me? Yeah right._ Not wanting to listen to any more messages, she turned the vocal mail off and laid it on the stand. She turned to the face the stand where the orb and two photos stood. One was of her and her mom before the cancer took her golden hair. The other was of her, Yondu, and Kraglin.

Groaning, she grabbed the pad, turning the communication on and dialed Yondu's ship.

"Hey, Yondu…I know you are pissed at me but I have to do this….So sorry….Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl now and I'll see Hey, Yondu…I know you are pissed at me but I have to do this….So sorry….Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl now and I'll see you again," she said to the answering machine. Turning off communications, she muttered, "Hopefully."

Turning back to her side, she fell asleep hoping that one no one killed anyone while she was sleeping and two everything would turn out alright in the end.

Back at the Kyln, The Dark Aster hovered as Ronan and his soldiers searched the prison. They found almost everything destroyed prisoners and guards all round but not their prize. Seeing a high ranking guard, Ronan ordered his men to grab him. The guard pleaded but it was not use as the soldiers dragged him in front of Nebula and Ronan.

"Where is the orb?" Ronan growled at the cowering man.

"Orb? What orb?" he asked confused.

"It would have been with Gamora. Where is she?" Nebula asked holding her swords to his neck.

"I swear I don't know where they went?"

"They? Who is they?"

"Gamora escaped with three other inmates."

"Names?" Ronan snapped.

The guard whimpered, "Drax the Destroyer….Rocket…Groot….and Petra Quill. Please I don't where they went. Please."

"If you did know where they were headed, you would have already told us," Nebula's head jerked slight before she looked up at Ronan. "Ronan, the Nova Corp has sent a fleet to defend the prison."

"Well, then. Sent a necro craft to every corner of the galaxy," Ronan ordered as he and Nebula walked away from the whimpering and crying guard. "Find the orb. Any means. Any prices."

"And this place?"

"Nova can't know what we are up to. Cleanse it."

Nebula nodded to Ronan's solider and watched as they grabbed both inmate and guard, lining them up against the wall. At the blue's command, they killed everyone there. The Dark Aster left the Kyln, leaving behind bodies and blood and every color. When the Nova Corp arrived and entered the prison, they were horrified of the destruction and death. The Captain of the Fleet told his men to give everyone their death rights then burn them as he walked back to his office to notify Nova Prime of what they found.


	10. Chapter 10

On Xandar, Yondu and his first mate Kraglin headed towards the Broker's shop, hoping to find answers. As they walked in the Broker's eyes widen and he said, nervous, "Yondu what a surprise."

"Broker," he greeted as he looked around the shop, spotting an interesting toy. Leaning towards the display case, he asked, "You got anymore cute lil buggers like this?" Gently tapping on the glass. "I like to stick them in a row on my control console."

The Broker looked at him like he was crazy. Well, more crazy than usual. "I can't tell if you are joking or not."

"He is being fully serious," Kraglin replied, remember a certain someone giving Yondu a little toy doll to place on the console which started the whole tradition.

"In that case," the Broker said, walking towards the two Ravagers. "I can show you…"

"But first you," Yondu said, smiling. "Are going to tell me what this orb is and why everyone care so much about it. Then you are going to tell me who might want to buy it."

"Sir, the High End Community…," the Broker started.

Yondu interrupted him in an unknown langue.

"The High End Community…," he started again.

Yondu interrupted again.

"It is a tight network," Broker continues trying to ignore the Ravager Captain.

Kraglin watched the two, laughs as the Broker got frustrated.

"I cannot possible betray the confidently of my buyers," the Broker snapped.

Yondu, pissed at the little worm in front of him, whistled sharply making the Yaka arrow shot from the holster to the Broker's face. As he continue to whistle, he backed the idiot into his table, laughing.

"Now who again is this buyer of yours?"

Whimpering as he felt the sharp end push into his forehead, he said, "His name is the Collector."

"And where can I find this Collector?"

"On Nowhere," the Broker whimpered. "Now please, I don't know anymore."

With another sharp whistle, Yondu called his arrow back and watched as the Broker fall to the floor.

"Who else wanted this orb?" Yondu asked, kneeling down.

"I think Ronan was the one after it when Miss Quill came in," the Broker said.

Yondu glared and got up, before walking out he opened the case and took the toy he was eyeing. They head back to the ship and as they walked aboard, Yondu told Kraglin to meet him in his quarters. Kraglin headed towards Yondu's quarters as he headed to the navigator.

Seeing his navigator taking a nap on the job, Yondu snapped, "Nowhere. NOW."

The navigator quickly inputted the course into the computers as Yondu wondered to his quarters. As the Captain walked in, he noticed that his mate was laying on the bed with his back against the wall.

"She in trouble, ain't she?" Kraglin asked as Yondu took his coat and boots off.

"Big trouble," he said, sitting down on the bed edge. "I don't know how I can protect her from this mad man or even where to find her."

Kraglin leaned up and wrapped his arms around his mate's chest, holding him to his chest. "She is probably heading to Nowhere as well."

"And if she is not?"

"We'll find her," he said. "We'll find her and the orb. Then we get rid of it, somehow."

"And then?"

"Then," Kraglin smiled. "We lock our little girl in her room until she can be trusted again."

Laughing, Yondu said, "She is not going to like that."

Kraglin smiled and kissed his captain, pulling him towards him as he leaned back into the bed. "Now let's concentration on something else for a while." Kraglin kissed Yondu deeply as he grind up into him, hands sliding under the blue alien's shirt.

On Nowhere, a being reading a book, ran his fingers along a table.

"Carina," he called to a pink skinned woman scrubbing a glass cage that contains a dark elf.

"Yes, Master," she said after bowing her head.

"Your people have elbows do they not?"

"They do, Master," she answered, confused.

"Then USE them. I don't have to remind you what happened to the last attendant who disappointed me. Do I?"

Carnia looked towards another cage that held his last attendant. The attendant was hooked to a machine that made her feel pain until he released it.

"Chop. Chop," he ordered as Carina scrubbed the cage harder and he walked by. "Our guests should be here soon."

**A/N: So sorry that I have not updated in a while. Life has been busy on my end. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Petra was working on her blaster gun when Drax called out that they were nearing Nowhere. She placed the gun down and headed to the bridge. She was still in awe at how beautiful yet terrifying Nowhere was. Yondu had brought her there for her 18th birthday and before she knew it she was waking up between Yondu and Kraglin with a very bad headache. The red head had blushed and quickly got out the room, saying sorry over and over as Kraglin laughed.

"What is it?" Drax asked, never seeing anything like this.

"It is called Nowhere," Gamora answered. "The ancient severed head of a celestial being."

"They minded the head for all the rare materials you can only find on the black market," Petra said. "We need to be careful. Nowhere is a place that has no rules or order."

Rocket flew the ship into what was once an eye but now serves as an access point before landing. They followed Gamora into the town of Nowhere. Petra noticed a group of kids heading towards them.

"Careful," she warned. "Kids here have fast hands."

A little girl popped in front of Groot who leaned towards her. Petra turned back, smiling as the wooden man made a flower for the kid. She bowed her head slightly to him before following Gamora into the crowd.

"Your buyer in there?" Rocket asked as they walked up to what looked to be a bar. Petra smiled and wondered if Skippy was still bartending there.

"We need to wait here for his representative," Gamora corrected.

"This is not a respectable establishment," Drax said, disgusted. "What do you expected us to do as we wait?"

"Drink and gambled, my friend," Petra said, nodding to the bouncer as they walked in. Seeing Skippy at the bar, she slipped over and leaned against the bar, unaware that Drax followed her. "Hey Skippy."

"Well. Well. Well," he said, leaning in. "If it ain't little Pet. Whose your friend?"

Petra looked confused before looking behind her, seeing Drax. "Just a friend. Can I get two Black Holes, Skip."

"Coming up," he said before walking off and mixing the drinks quickly before placing them down in front of the red head. Thanking him, Petra grabbed the drinks and handed one to Drax. She walked out to the patio, sipping the drink as Drax headed towards one of the gambling tables and started playing. The boys gambled as the girls sat and waited before the buyer. After finishing the drink, Petra headed towards a fueling station, getting the ship ready before heading back. She noticed that Gamora was outside and headed towards her. Gamora ignored the other girl while she cleaned and sharpened her blade.

Petra looked at her, asking, "What is your story?"

Gamora stopped and looked towards the red head. "What do you mean?"

"Why do this?"

Gamora told the other woman what Thanos had done to her and her family and how she didn't want others to suffer as well. Then the green woman asked what her story was. Petra was taken back but before she could tell her story, Petra noticed that the boys were fighting. She quickly ran in and tried to pull them a part before grabbing a bucket from Skippy and throwing it on them. Drax, Groot and Rocket pulled away from each other, ice cold water dripping from them.

"What the hell is going on?" Petra screamed in their faces.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about," Drax yelled.

"That is true," Rocket sneered.

"He has no respect."

"That is also true."

"Everyone clam the fuck down NOW," Petra ordered.

"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy," Rocket growled as Groot gently grabbed his friend. "You just want to laugh at me like everyone else."

"Rocket, you're drunk," Petra said walking up to Groot. "No one is laughing at you."

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing. Well, I didn't asked to get made," Rocket said, tears running down his eyes. "I didn't asked to be torn apart and put back together over and over against. Turned into some little monster."

"Groot, get him out of here now," Petra said quietly. Looking around at the crowd, she sneered, "Go back to fucking drinking." Drax pissed walked off as Rocket and Groot headed outside for some air.

A pinked skinned woman walked up to the girls and said, "My Lady Gamora, I am here to fetch you for my Master."

The girls followed the woman out. Groot saw them and followed behind them with Rocket sleeping in his arms. They arrived at the Master's dominion. Groot woke Rocket, setting him down before they walked in. The group looked at the different objects and beings in glass cages.

"We have the galaxy's largest collection of floral, arts, and species," the woman said as she led them towards a man. "I present you Taneleer Tivan, The Collector."

The man walked towards them, gently taking Gamora's hand. "My wonderful Gamroa, how lovely to meet you in the flesh," he greeted before kissing her hand.

"Let's bypass the formalities, Taneleer," Gamora said. "We have what we discussed."

The Collector noticed Groot and walked towards him, eyeing the wooden creature in front of him, "What is that thing there?"

"I am Groot."

"I never thought I would meet a Groot," the Collector said, walking around him. "Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I may have your corpse at the moment of your death of course."

"I am Groot."

Petra stopped Rocket before he could do or saying anything, glaring at the usual man in front of him. Seeing the red headed girl looked at him with eyes that seemed like that have seen more things than he could ever imagine.

"Show me the orb," the Collector said.

Petra pulled the orb out and handed it to him.

Meanwhile, Drax wandered Nowhere, looking for something. As he walked by a building, he heard someone ordering things and quickly looked around; spotting the communication station. The guy ordering things was unaware that someone was coming up behind him before a sharp knife was placed under his neck.

Drax growled in the man's ear, "I need you to send a message."

The man agreed and waited for Drax to tell him what the message was and who it needs to be sent to. His eyes widen hearing that Drax was sending a message to a very dangerous man


	12. Chapter 12

The group surrounding a table, as the Collector examined the orb.

"Of my new friends," he said. "Before creation itself, there were six singularities." Using a machine, he opened the orb that slowly revealing a glowing purple stone, "Then the universe exploded into existence."

The orb let out multiple circles, surrounding the group. "Then it was forged into intense energy known as Infinity Stones. These stones can only be held by being of great strength. Observe," he said pointing to one of the circles where a giant holding a large specter laid waste to the fleeing people. "This stone can lay waste to an entire civilization like wheat in a field."

The screen changed to a group of people with one holding the stone while others held connecting wires. "A group was able to the share the energy for a moment," The Collector continued as they watched the group begin to break apart. "But they were destroyed by its power. Beautiful."

"Blah…Blah," Rocket interrupted. "We are all very fanatic, Whitie. But we would like to get paid."

"How would you like to get paid?" the Collector asked, walking away from the stone.

"Units," Rocket said, as they followed him. The group was unaware that Carina was walking towards the stone.

"Very well then," he said, opening his desk drawer to pull the units out. He looked up and spotted his assistant. "Carina, stand back."

Carina glared at him and yelled, "I will no longer be your slave." Grabbing the stone, she released the built up energy. She screamed as the stone's power pulsed through her and the room. Groot had grabbed Rocket and quickly ran towards the door as the girls drove behind a thick table. Carina screamed her last as she exploded, letting out a huge shockwave. The girls poked their heads above the table and looked at each other before heading towards the orb. Petra quickly slammed the orb around the stone before heading it to Gamora. They walked passed an unconscious Collector.

"We need to go," the red head said, heading towards the exit.

"How could I think that Tivan could contain what was in the orb?" Gamora asked herself.

"Why do you still have it for?" Rocket exclaimed, seeing the orb in the green woman's hand.

"We couldn't just leave it," Petra said.

"I can't believe you had that in your jacket."

"We have to take this to the Nova Corp," Gamora said. "There is a chance they could contain it."

"Are you kidding me?" We are wanted by them. Just give it to Ronan."

"Are you fucking insane? He will destroy everything if he got it," the red head said.

"Petra, listen. We can't allow Ronan to get his hands on the stone," Gamora said. "We need to get back to your ship and take it to the Nova Corp."

"Right," Petra said, head pounding from the explosion. "Or we can give it to someone who won't arrest us and is really nice."

Gamora turned to the other woman and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You are dishonorable," she growled before walking away yelling. "Faithless."

"Fuck," Petra said, seeing the necro ships coming towards them and Drax standing in front of them, smiling.

"At last," Drax said, seeing the ships. "I shall meet my foe and destroy him."

"You called Ronan?" the red head asked in disbelief, watching as the ships landed. Petra tried to think of how to get out of this big problem. Kind of wishing that Yondu was here to help her. Yondu and his crew turned a corner and spotted her.

"Quill," Yondu screamed, causing her green eyes to look towards him. "Don't you move, girl."

Gamora saw the rows of mining pods and headed towards them. Petra and Rocket following her as Yondu yelled for the red head to stop. Ronan walked off the ship, towards the bare chested man.

"Ronan the Accuser," Drax said.

"You are the one who transmitted the message?" he asked.

"You killed my wife. You killed my daughter."

Petra and Gamora quickly climbed into the pods as Rocket told Groot that he had to stay because the craft couldn't fit him. Nebula noticed that three pods flying pass them and called out to Ronan, "It's Gamora. She's escaping with the orb."

Nebula quickly headed back in the ship as Ronan turned and walked away from the shirtless creature. Feeling insulted, Drax ran at him and tried to slice him. Only to have Ronan duck and order Nebula to receive the orb. Ronan and Drax fought as the necro crafts chased the mining pods.

"The orb is I the farthest pod," Nebula said to the other crafts. "Bring it down."

The necro ship chased them through the buildings, shooting at each pod. Drax continued to fighting with Ronan. However the Kree was stronger than him.

As they followed Gamora towards the Milano, Petra said, "We have to keep these guys off Gamora until she gets to the ship."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rocket asked.

"These crafts are damn near impossible to destroy."

"So that won't work against necro weapons."

"That's not what I mean."

"Oh," Rocket said, realizing what she meant. He smiled as he rammed a necro ship into another causing them to explode. Then ran through another craft as Petra used the pod's claws to tear into a necro craft. Using the claws, she used the necro weapons on the remaining crafts.

Drax was tiring in his fight. Ronan had him by the throat as he punched the Kree's stomach before being thrown to the ground.

"I don't recall killing your family," Ronan said. "I doubt I will remember killing you either."

Back with the other, Gamora was pinned against the skull. She connected Petra, "Quill, I'm trapped. I can't get to the ship. I'm heading out."

"These things are not meant for open space," Petra replied as she got rid of the necro before following Gamora out. They flew into open space as Gamora tried to reasons with his sister who ignored her and fired at the pod; destroying it. Petra and Rocket watched as the pod was destroyed and the orb taken. On Nowhere, Ronan dragged an unconscious Drax to a yellow pool, throwing him in. He watched as the body sink before turning and heading towards the necro craft.

Petra and Rocket moved closer to Gamora's body.

"Quill, we have to go," Rocket said. "There is nothing we can do."

The furry hunter turned the pod back and headed back to Nowhere when Petra spoke, "Yes, there is."

Rocket listened as Petra called Yondu. "Yondu. Yondu. This is Quill. My coordination are 227 8324. Just outside Nowhere. If you're there come get me. I'm all yours."

She activated her masked and opened the pod's door as Rocket yelled at her to get back in the pod. Using her boot rockets, she flew towards the other woman and grabbed onto her. Petra took another breathe before removing the mask and placing it on Gamora's face. The red head smiled, seeing that Gamora was breathing.

"You will died in seconds," Rocket said, trying to get the human back into her mask and pod. He watched as ice crystals formed on Petra's skin and her eyes turned red. He noticed that ship similar to the Milano surrounded the girls. Before he turned back, he saw Yondu's big ship pulled the girls in. The girls rolled onto their back as they breathed heavily.

. Before he turned back, he saw Yondu's big ship pulled the girls in. The girls rolled onto their back as they breathed heavily.

"You alright?" Petra asked.

"You're insane, Quill," Gamora answered. "Thank you. Where is the orb?"

"They have it."

"What?" Gamora snapped, turning her head to look at the red head. They looked up as a hatch opened revealing Kraglin and a small group of Ravagers pointing their guns at them.

"Welcome home, Petra," Kraglin said; smiling while on the inside was ready to choking the little brat for the shit she just pulled.


	13. What Now?

Meanwhile on Nowhere, Groot had pulled Drax's body out of the pool and laid him flat on the ground. Making a sharp branch, the wooden hunter rammed it into the unconscious man's chest, causing him to spit up the yellow liquid and panting he was able to breathe again. As Rocket crush landed the mining craft, Groot pulled the branch out and helped Drax sit up.

"Blasted idiots," Rocket ranted as he climbed out. "They are all idiots. Quill just got herself captured. None of this would have happed if you hadn't tried to single handed take on a freaking army."

"You're right," Drax admitted, feeling the guilt of his grief filled rage and the guilt of the fire girl's capture. "I was a fool. All the anger. All the rage. It was just to cover my loss."

Groot gently placed his hand on the grieving man's shoulder, giving him support. Rocket while feeling guilty for the man's pain, knew that they had more important things to deal with at the moment.

"Oh boo hoo. Oh boo hoo," Rocket mocked, trying to snap Drax out of it. "My wife and child are dead."

Groot gasped. He couldn't believe that his furry friend was being heartless.

"I don't care if its means," Rocket snapped. "Everybody got dead people. That's no excuse to get everyone else dead along the way. Come on, Groot, Ronan had the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can. Maybe just maybe we will be able to live full lives before that whack job ever gets there."

Groot stood up and growled, "I am Groot."

"Save them? How?"

"I am Groot."

"I know they're the only friends we ever had. But there is an army of Ravagers around them and there is only two of us."

Drax stood up and said, "Three."

Rocket groaned and turned to kick at the ground. "You are making me beat up grass."

On the Dark Aster, Ronan was speaking with Thanos.

"The orb is in my possession as I promised."

"Bring it to me," ordered Thanos.

"Yes. That was our agreement," he said, handing his war hammer to Korath who handed him the orb. "Bring you the orb and you would destroy Xandar for me. However, now that I know it contains an Infinity Stone, I wonder what use I have for you."

"Boy, I would rethink your current course," The Mad Titan threatened.

Ronan tore the orb open, revealing the Stone. The Infinity Stone pulsed at him, begging to be held.

"Master," Korath yelled, concerned for his master. "You cannot. Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe."

"Not anymore," Ronan spoke before grabbing the stone with his hand. Korath and Nebula stepped away from Ronan as the Stone's power rushed through him, causing him to scream. Thanos watched, thinking that the Stone would destroy the Kree anyway. He was able to control the Stone's power and reached out for his hammer which Korath handed over before stepping away. Ronan slammed the Stone into the middle of the hammer, causing it to fuse with it.

"You call me boy," Ronan yelled at the Titan, still glowing from the Stone's power. "I will unravel one thousand years of Kree Justice on Xandar and burn it to its core. Then, Thanos, I'm coming for you."

Thanos glared at the Kree before closing communications.

"After Xandar, you are going to kill my father?" Nebula asked.

"You dare to oppose me?"

"You have seen what he has turned me into. You kill him. I will help you destroy a thousand planets."

On the Ravager's main ship, Kraglin and his small group escorted Petra and Gamora to Yondu.

"What is Yondu going to do?" Gamora asked, eyeing the Ravagers around them.

"Don't know," Petra answered, watching Kraglin.

"You don't know?" Gamora said in disbelief. "You have lived with them for years and you don't know."

"Well," she said. "Yondu could kill us…or have his crew eat us. Depends on his mood."

"Eat us?" Gamora's eyes widened.

Kraglin stopped the group outside the mess hall and ordered his men to wait here with Gamora while the Captain has a word with Petra. Seeing them snicker, he glared at them and told them that she was not to be harmed before grabbing Petra by her ear.

"Ow ow ow ow," Petra whimpered as Kraglin's fingers tightened at the top of her ear, tugging her towards Yondu's quarters.

"What is Yondu going to do to her?" Gamora questioned one of the Ravagers.

"Who knows," one answered. "Probably just make her clean all the crew quarters."

Gamora looked down the hall where Petra had disappeared to before walking into the mess hall and sitting down with her escort.

"What were you thinking?" Kraglin asked as they got closer to Yondu's quarters. "Why would you betray us like?"

"I didn't betray you," Petra protested, rubbing her ear after Kraglin let go. "I was just…"

"Just what?" Petra looked down and gently bit her lip. "Petra, what were you trying to do?"

Before she could answer, the door opened to reveal Yondu waiting there with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Hey, Yondu," the red head greeted, nervous.

"Both of you in here now," he ordered, stepping back to let them in. He closed the door while Kraglin walked over and leaned against the desk. Yondu turned his red eyes towards his ward and asked, "So tell me why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Yondu, I can explain."

"You took my money. You stole from me. You betrayed me."

"Yondu…"

"There is only one thing I can."

Yondu grabbed Petra's arm and dragged her over to the bed. She struggled as he sat down and bent her over his knee.

"What the hell?" Petra exclaimed, shocked.

"Since you want to act like a kid, I'm going to treat you like." Yondu raised his hand high in the air and brought it down hard on Petra's ass.

"You're going to spank me?!"

Kraglin watched as Yondu spanked her ass and lectured, "Haven't I been good to you since you came aboard?" Spank. "Why betray the Ravagers?" Spank. "Betray Kraglin?" Spank. "Betray me?"

Petra was sobbing in guilt and pain as she laid across Yondu's knees. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…please Dad."

Yondu stopped and pulled her onto his lap, holding her head to his chest as she sobbed. "Just tell me why, Pet?"

Petra said, "I just." Sob. "Want you." Sob. "To be." Sob. "Proud of me."

The captain rubbed her back as she slowly calm down, looking over at Kraglin who walked over and sat down by them.

"Shit, Petra. I will always be proud of you," Yondu said, hugging her tightly against his body. "It's this mess you got yourself. You could have been killed."

She wiped her face and looked up at him. "I need to show you that I could be a Ravager like you and Pappa."

Kraglin rolled his eyes. "You are a Ravager like us."

"But, Pappa," Petra protested. "You sometime do solo mission. It was supposed to be an easy job."

"Petra," Yondu interrupted. "It might have been easier if you had back up. Even if you left them at the ship."

"I'm sorry, Dad" Petra snuggled into her adopted father's embrace as her Pappa stroked her hair.

"You are still in trouble, though," Yondu said.

The red head chuckled when the ship suddenly shook. They quickly left the captain's quarters and jogged towards the bridge. Gamora and her escort right behind them.

"You alright?" the green woman asked, seeing red around Petra's eyes.

"Fine. We worked it out."

As soon as they were on the bridge, they noticed Petra's ship firing at them. Yondu turned and raised an eyebrow at her, making her shrug.

"Captain, the shot was not damaging," the navigator said.

"Attention, Idiots," Rocket said through the communications. "The loony tick on top of this craft is holding a hydro-enforcer. A weapon of my own design."

"What the hell?" Yondu said confused as he got a look at Rocket.

"If you don't hand over our companions now. He's going to tear your ship a new. A very big new one."

"I'm not buying it."

"I'm giving you to the count of five. Five."

"No," Petra said, pushing through and quickly opening coms on the navigator's seat, causing him to lean back and look at her confused. "Rocket, it's me. For god's sake, we figured it out. We're fine."

"Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?" Rocket asked, dropping the tough guy act.

Petra groaned and dropped her head. The navigator looked at her and cleared his throat, causing her to look at him.

"Think you could move, Petra? I would like to keep my equipment." he asked. Seeing the position she was in, she blushed and stood up.


	14. 12 of the Plan

Yondu took a deep breathe before turning to Petra, telling her, "You have a plan right?"

"Yeah, of course," she answered, smiling. "Just need to go over with the boys."

The Ravager Captain narrowed his red eyes at the red haired woman. "You have ten minutes, girly."

Petra nodded and led Gamora to the docking bay where the Milano was waiting, the boys walking out and towards the girls. She led them to an area where they pulled up some cargo boxes and sat down.

After the red head explained, Rocket exploded, "You call that figuring it out. We are going to rob the guy who just beat us senseless!"

"You want to talk about senseless?" Petra snapped, stepping towards the raccoon. "How about saving us by blowing us up?"

"We were going to do that if they didn't turn you girls over."

"And how were they going to that when you gave them to the count of five?"

"Okay. We didn't have time to detail the plan. This is what we get for acting on our own."

"I am Groot," Groot agreed with Rocket.

"They are ungrateful."

"What is important now is getting the Ravager army to help us save Xandar," Gamora said. "We have to stop Ronan."

"So we can just hand the Stone to Yondu who is going to sell it to someone else who might be worse?"

"I will handle that part when we cross that bridge," the red head said, her brain already forming different ideas and scenarios. Some of which do not end well.

"So how are we going to stop Ronan?" questioned Rocket.

"I have a plan," Petra announced, causing Rocket to look at her in disbelief.

"You have a plan?

"Yes I do. Problem?"

"Okay, first of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan."

"I'm not copying you; I have a plan, that's not that unique of a thing to say."

"Second, I don't even think you have a plan."

"I have a part of a plan," she admitted.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax questioned.

"You don't get to ask questions," Gamora snapped, pointing towards the muscular man. "Not after the nonsense you pulled on Nowhere."

"I just saved Quill," he argued.

"We've already established that destroying the ship we are on is not saving," Petra cut in.

"When did we establish that?"

"Like three seconds ago."

"I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else."

"What percentage of a plan, Quill?" Rocket asked.

"I am thinking…12%," she answered.

"Only 12%?" Rocket asked, laughing.

"That's fake," Petra pouted.

"It's real."

"Totally fake."

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because THAT IS NOT A PLAN!" Rocket argued.

Garmoa sat down and agreed, "It is barely a concept."

The red head turned to the other woman, "

The red head turned to the other woman, "You're taking their side?"

"I am Groot."

"So what, "It's better than eleven percent!" What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket asked his companion.

"Thank you, Groot," Petra said, smiling at the humanoid tree. "See? Groot is the only one of you that has a clue."

Groot started to mouth at a leaf on his shoulder causing Petra to turn away and sigh while Rocket huffed.

"Guys, Yondu is going to be here soon. He is expecting to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help," Petra said. "When I look around, you know what I see? Losers."

Everyone glared at the woman.

"I mean like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have, man, we have, all of us. Our homes. Our families. Normal lives. And you think life takes more than it gives, but not today. Today it's giving us something. It is giving us a chance."

"To do what?" Drax asked quietly.

"To give a shit," Petra answered, green eyes meeting purplish-blue. "And I am not gonna stand by and watch as billions of lives are being wiped out."

"But Quill, beating Ronan... it can't be done. You're asking us to die," Rocket said, scared.

"I guess I am."

Gamora stood up and looked at the pale woman. "Quill, I have lived most of my life surrounded my enemies. I will be grateful to die among my friends."

Drax stood up. "You're an honorable woman, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter."

"I am Groot." Groot stood as well. They looked towards a still sitting Rocket, who looked back at them.

"Aww, what the hell, I don't have that long a lifespan anyway..." Rocket stood. "Well now I'm standing. Happy? We're all standing now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle."

Yondu and a major of his crew walked into the docking bay and saw them standing in a circle with Petra at the center. The blue captain smiled, happy to see his little girl all grown up and with a crew of her own. However, he was also scared of what the future battle might bring.

"Before I hear this plan of yours. I would prefer to see those four in Ravager colors," Yondu said. "Quill, go see Lockly about your green friend. They look to be the same size."

He waited till the girls had left the bay before turning to the boys. "My first mate will show you where you can change."

Kraglin stepped up. "Follow me." Leaving the docking bay with the boys following him. He pointed to a room for Groot and Rocket. He also had to growl a bit because the only room left was the one next to Petra. He left Drax to change and headed to the cargo bay.

Drax stepped into the room and noticed a pant and jacket combo hanging on the door. He looked at the jacket before tossing it towards the bed and changed into the pants, sliding his knives into their boot holsters. He stepped out of the room and walked back the way his came. The muscular man had stepped passed a door causing it to open. Drax stepped in and looked around, noticing things that he did not what they were. Since he was looking at the stuff, he didn't notice that Petra had walked out of her shower, naked as the day she was born. The red head looked up and screamed, startled to see the Destroyer in her room.

Drax turned to the scream and quickly started to back out of the room, apologizing as he left the room. A couple of Ravagers who were nearby had came running to see the muscular man leaving their captain's adopted daughter's room. They grabbed the man and held him to the hull as they sent one to get the captain and first mate.

Yondu and Kraglin had just turned the corner when Petra appeared, still wet from the shower but wrapped in a towel. The Ravager captain saw his men holding the Destroyer and saw his near naked daughter. He growled as Kraglin pulled out his blaster, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Youdu, I can explain," Petra started. Only to have him glare at her to be quiet.

"Captain," one of the Ravager said. "We heard Pet scream, so we came running and found this asshole coming out of her room."

The blue captain turned to the muscular man and asked, "And what were you doing in her room?"

Drax scowled at him, "I had just stepped out and walked passed. The door opened and I walked in. I was curious about why it opened."

Yondu turned to his daughter who was blushing, "Get dress, girly. We are nearing Xandar."

Petra quickly ran back into her room, door closing and locking behind her.

Yondu turned to the muscular man and whistled, causing his Yaka arrow to shot from its holster to Drax's face; hovering in front of the man. "If something like this happens against, I will make so many holes in you before I dig my arrow into your skull. Understand?"

Drax nodded. Yondu ordered his men to let him go before heading back to the cargo bay. He talked with his mate, waiting for his girl and her crew to appear. They came in, causing the Ravagers to look at him. The boys stood with the crew while Gamora and Petra stood in the middle; screens surrounding them.

Gamora started, "The Stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge."

Petra took over. "All Ronan has to do is touch the Stone to the planet's surface and zap," Petra took over. "All plants, animals, Nova Crop."

"Everything will die."

"So Ronan doesn't make the surface," the red head said. Using the monitor, Petra played out the plan. "Rocket will led a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's hull. Then our craft and Yondu's will enter."

"Won't there be hundreds of soldiers inside?" Kraglin asked, standing next to Yondu.

"I think of them as paper people," Drax said causing Kraglin and the navigator to laugh.

Kraglin gave Drax's shoulder a punch only for the man to glare at him. He stepped closer to his captain and away from the big man.

"One they know we are on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind a security system which I can disable by dismantle the power source," Gamora said.

"We will make it to the flight deck and I will use the hydron enforcer to kill Ronan," Petra said with a determined look on her face.

"Once Ronan is died. We will revive the Stone." A ravager passed out a containment device as Gamora explained. "Use these devices to contain it. If you touch it, it will kill you."

"I will contact the Nova officer who arrested us. Hopefully they will believe we are there to help."

"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan: that guy's eye!" Rocket said, pointing at a Ravager with a cybernetic eye, who looked around in panic.

"No we don't," Petra snapped, glaring down at the snickering Rocket.

"No, seriously, I need it!"

"Rocket," the red head growled before turning to the one eyed Ravager. "Don't listen to him, Boolu. He is trying to be funny."

Boolu looked down at the furry creature before Yondu dismissed the crew to their stations, stopping Petra before she could get to her ship.

"Remember, girly," he said, pulling her close. "At the end of all this, I get the Stone. Cross me, I'll kill you all."

Petra looked at him, slightly nodded before heading to her ship. Yondu waited in his craft until everyone in the M-ships gave him the signal.

"Let's go get him, boys," he said over the comms. M-ships dropping from the Ravager's ship.

"This is a terrible plan," Gamora comment.

"Hey, you said you wanted to die among friends," Petra said, smiling as she flew with her Ravager family.


	15. The Battle PT 1

Corpsman Dey hurried to clip his uniform vest as he was escorted to Nova Prime. He entered the war room, people circling a table with a holo-image of the Ravagers' war ships and M-ships.

"Nova Prime," he greeted, walking up to the woman. "I received a transmission from Quill. She says Ronan is in possession of something called an Infinity Stone and he is heading towards Xandar."

Nova's ancient eyes widen. Her mind racing, "_Infinity Stone. That's impossible."_

"Good God," she muttered under her breath.

"It's a trick," Sal interrupted. "She's a criminal."

"Petra Quill may be a criminal. But she is smart and would not raise an alarm like this," Nova corrected her senior officer. Turning to Dey, she asked, "Corpsman Dey, do you believe she and the Ravagers are here to help?"

"Yes, I do" Dey answered honestly. Inside, he hoped his wife and child stayed home today.

The Dark Aster began it's decant into Xandar space. Nebula hurried in, Korath behind her.

"A fleet approaches," she said, approaching Ronan. "They appear to be Ravagers."

The Ravagers' M-ships and war ships approached the Aster, weapons gearing up. Some Ravagers were worried while other wondered why they were doing this crazy shit anyway.

Yondu connected with the battleships, ordering, "Fire." The ships released a thick ball of fire towards the Kree ship, hitting the shield causing it to spread out and Nebula to finch.

"Submerge," the Ravager Captain ordered the M-ships. All ships began to dive, heading under the Aster.

"Rocket, Kraglin—hurry," Petra ordered, watching as the furry hunter and her Pappa flew past.

Their ships flew towards the warship's hull, firing as fast as they could. They were unaware Nebula saw the tail end of the M-ships and ordered for the Kree pilots to dive. As the Ravagers battled on the front lines, Nova ordered the city to be evacuated and fighter pilots to gear up. Corpsman Dey stayed behind helping with the evacuation while Sal protested.

"Nova Prime, please reconsider," he argued. "How do we know we can trust her? She has escaped several times. She is a thief and murderer. Probably trained that way by Yondu and his crew."

"Denarian Sal," Nova snapped. "She might have been trained by the Ravagers. But she has helped us improve our own security system."

"Nova Prime…"

"Enough," she snapped, frustrated with the man. "You will trust in me and in Quill."

"Yes, Madam."

Denarian Sal left the room, heading towards the war ships. He geared up and led the company into the battle. Kree ships blasted at the Ravagers who returned fire. Petra followed Yondu towards the increasing hole as the Aster increased its speed to the surface.

"Quill, Yondu," Rocket yelled through the comms as soon as they had an opening. "NOW!"

Yondu and Petra fought their way towards the Aster, necro-ships exploding or firing at them. A piece of enemy ship hit Yondu's wing, causing the ship to go into a spin.

The Ravager Captain called out through the redhead's comms, "Oh hell…I'm going down, Quill. No more game for me, girl. I'll see you at the end of this."

Petra's green eyes widen, anger filled her being; hearing what might be the last thing from her Dad. Using all that rage, she increased the ship's speed; flying and fighting. She was determined to take as many down as she could.

"There are too many of them," Gamora commented.

The red head noticed the enemy ships were being fired at by Nova ships. The bright yellow ships surrounded the Milano, protecting it from the battle.

"Petra Quill," a man called out on the comms. "This is Denarian Sal of the Nova Corp. For the record, I advised against trusting you."

"They got my message," she said, glancing at her campions.

"Prove me wrong," he challenged.

The Nova ships broke off, helping the Ravagers hold the Necro-crafts back as the Milano rammed into the hole. Drax laughing like a mad man as they slid through. Kree soldiers firing on them. Quill forced the ship to turn, firing back at them as they slid to a stop.

In the control room, Nebula was panicking.

"We have been boarded," she said.

"It does not matter," Ronan commented, stroking the hammer lovely.

"But the Nova Corp…"

"When I reach the surface, nothing will matter."

On her way out, Nebula order the security doors to be activated. Soldiers filed in front causing her to snap. "Get out of my way."

Ronan sat back and commented, "Worthy opponents indeed."

**********************************************8

A/N: Hello, everyone. Im finally back. Shit just went from good to bad in my life. My grandma passed a few weeks ago. So I have been helping my parents with that. Please comment and let me know what you thinking thanks.


	16. The Battle PT 2

Ravagers and Corp worked to destroy the Necro-crafts. Rockets noticed the Aster increasing speed towards the surface.

Nova Prime also noticed the increased speed of the Kree warship, she ordered, "All Nova pilots interlock and form a blockade. The Dark Aster MUST NOT reach the ground."

The Ravagers watched as the Nova ships broke off and formed a barrier in front of the Kree ship. The dark warcraft hit it, pressing against the small crafts, forcing them to stretch. The pilots struggled, feeling the weight of the Aster. On the Aster, Gamora opened a door, leading the way to Ronan. It was an eerie quiet as darkness filled the room.

"I can barely see," Drax commented.

Groot stepped forward and lite his hand, creating light partials. Petra was amazed by the tall tree's power. The light spread from his hand across the room, lighting the way.

"When did you learn to do that?" Drax asked, watching how the light bounced off the fire girl's hair.

"Bet the answer is 'I am Groot'," Petra answered, looking towards Drax. Her green eyes brighter in the light.

"The flight deck is 300 meters this way," Gamora said, heading towards the deck.

"I want you all to know I am grateful for your acceptance even with my issues," Drax said, feeling bad for the shit he pulled. "It is pleasing to once again have friends. You, Quill, are my friend." Though his mind whispered, _she could be more_. "This dumb tree here is my friend. And this green whore…"

"Will you stop?" Gamora snapped. Drax looked confused and silently asked what?

Petra noticed someone hanging above them, watching them. A blue woman fell in front of him, holding two hilts in her hands.

"Gamora," she sneered. "Look at what you have done. You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous…"

Drax, sick of listening to the blue whore, shot at her and watched as she went flying, falling like a broken doll.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that." Drax smiled at Gamora who returned it.

Gamora knew Nebula wasn't dead, just slightly injured. She ordered, "Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security doors."

Yondu crawled from the wreckage of his ship, wincing as his ribs protested. He noticed the blue frog laying unbroken on the ground. He picked it up gently and slid it into one of his pockets. He turned as someone shouted at him in Kree.

"Order your men to turn on the Nova Crop," the Kree soldier ordered. His men pointing their weapons at the Captain. Yondu narrowed his eyes, flipping his coat open, revealing his arrow. He whistle a haunting tune, causing the arrow to rise from its holster and dance through the air. The Kree soldiers were hypnotized by this, causing to lower their arms.

"Enough nonsense," the Kree snapped. "Time to die…"

Yondu's red eyes narrowed and the arrow whipped through the armor of the soldiers. Then with a sharp whistle, cut through the necro ship, killing the pilot. It flied out and killed the remaining soldiers before flying into Yondu's hand. He holstered the arrow as the soldiers and craft fell to the ground. Looking up at the Aster pressing harder on the barrier before he hiked back to the city. He muttered to himself, "That girl is going to be sitting funny for a year after this shit."

Gamora slowly approached the body of Nebula, sword back in its holster. The sound of bones snapping back into place as Nebula's implants worked to heal her body. She snapped up and glared at the green woman.

"Nebula, please," Gamora begged, hands raised.

Nebula sneered at her and sliced, missing as the green sister ducked. Gamora forced her sister to the ground, running towards the security panel. Before she could destroy it, the blue sister hit her with an electric shock. The girls fought as Ronan observe the Nova ships in front of him.

"Enough of this. Necro-craft pilots," Ronan ordered. "Enacted elimination process."

The pilots broke away from the Ravager ships, heading towards the surface.

A Nova Crop pilot noticed them flying towards the ground and asked, "Saal, should we break formation?"

"No," he growled, frustrated. "Hold your positions."

Nova Prime and her counsel watched as the necro-ships crashed into the streets and buildings. Rocket's eyes narrowed as the ships destroyed themselves before flying towards one, firing on it before it crashed into a bridge, full with escaping Xandarians. He angled his ship upwards, firing on the crafts, destroying them before they could even touch the ground.

"Keep Ronan up there, Saal," Rocket said. "We'll take care of them."

Saal sighed; relieved the rodent was taking care of one of the major problems.

"I can't believe I am taking orders from a hamster," he commented.

"I heard that, Saal," Rocket said, through comms.


	17. The Battle PT 3

Petra and the boys jogged into another room, sliding to a stop. The door to the flight deck was guarded by soldiers. At the front was the cyberman, sneer on his face.

"Star Lady," he said, grinning like a mad man.

Petra smiled brightly and huffed, "Finally."

Korath grabbed her and tossed her into the middle of the soldiers. Drax pulled his knives from his boots, slicing the bellies of the soldiers as Groot runs towards them, throwing them around. The redhead was being thrown into the walls, Korath growling.

"Little weakling," he sneered in the girl's face.

Drax saw the fire-hair woman getting her ass handed to her. He worked his way towards them, his mind shouting, _I will not lose another friend_. He threw his daggers towards the cyberman, missing each time. With a scream, the muscular man charged into Korath and threw a punch. Groot finished with another soldier while Petra shook her head, fighting against the stars in front of her eyes.

Korath sneered as he kicked Drax to the ground, "You will never get to Ronan." (A/N: I think Korath had a thing for Ronan. ;)).

Outside the Aster, Rocket called to the Ravagers, "Everybody, shot them before they make the ground."

Ravagers angled their ships upwards, shooting wildly at the necro-crafts. They all laughed madly as they tore the black crafts apart.

Back on the ship, Gamora fought with her blue sister. Groot was throwing soldiers around the room. Drax and Korath still fighting each other, trying to gain an upper hand. Petra activated her boots, shooting at the guards before slamming into their chests. She hit the ground and shot at them as she slides across the floor. She rolled to her feet, firing at the soldier who tried to grab her. She shot the other before turning back to Drax.

The redhead watched as the strong man held the other man against the wall, digging his fingers into the face implants. He leaned in and whispered to the dying man, "You should not have touched her."

Korath's last sight was Drax smiling as he ripped the implant out. Petra approached him, deactivating her mask and smiled before spotting more soldiers.

"Oh, no," she said, reactivating the mask.

Groot grumbled and shot his hand through a group of guards, using them to slam the other guards on either side. He pulled his hand back and turned to his companions, smiling.

"Good job, Groot," Petra said, jogging towards the deck.

Ronan opened the bay window and shouted, "Xandar, you stand accused. Your wretched peace treaty will not save you now. It is the tender on which you burn."

The Dark Aster's weight crashed the noses of the Nova crafts. Ronan activated the Stone, aiming at the crafts in front of him. The barrier was destroyed. Rocket watched as a necro-craft rammed into the Ravager's ship beside him. He looked up and saw the Nova crafts dropping like files.

Nova Prime leaned heavily on the holo-table. She couldn't believe Ronan was going to win and everyone was going to die.

Rocket commed Petra, "Quill, you got to hurry. The city has been cleared, but we are taking a hit down here."

Petra killed the remaining soldier guarding the door to Ronan. "The door is still not opened."

Gamora fought harder against her sister. Their swords clashed and zapped until Nebula was able to pull Gamora's from her grip. The blue woman slammed her swords into Gamora and watched as her green sister pulsed with electric. Gamora screamed as she pulled Nebula's sword away, kicking her into the opening, left behind from the Nova crafts' destruction.

Nebula slid down the opening before her wrist was caught by a piece of pipe. Gamora slid after her and saw her hanging.

"Nebula," she called out, holding her hand out. "Sister, help us fight Ronan. You know he's crazy."

"You are the one who's crazy," Nebula said, destroying her wrist and falling. She landed on a Ravager's craft and threw the pilot out. She took the controls and flew away from the battle.

Petra set up the gun and aimed it at the door. Groot slammed his fists in, trying to break it open. Gamora ran back to the security panel and disable the door. Guards looked back as the doors slide open. The green woman fired above her and jumped through the hole. The guards were quickly dismantled as the ginger jogged into place. The gun pointed at Ronan.

She fired. They watched as the blast hit the mad man. She deactivated her mask and watched as the dust settled.

"You did it," Drax happily yelled.

"No," she whispered, causing the group to look at her. Her green eyes narrowed on the purple light. "I didn't."

They watched as Ronan stood up in the dust. He pointed his hammer at them, forcing them away. Drax jumped back to his feet and ran towards his family's murderer.

Petra watched and whispered, "No."

Ronan grabbed the man by the throat. "I was mistaken. I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful. I…"

Ronan was interrupted as a Ravager ship rammed into the flight deck. Petra ran and body slammed Groot away from the crash. The Aster loses all power and began to fall to the surface. Groot stood up and looked around. Petra limped to the M-ship and gently pulled Rocket out, carrying him to Groot. Gamora found Drax and dragged his heavy body towards Groot. The five sat huddled together, waiting for the end. Groot looked around and knew. He needed to protect his family. Even if it meant his death. Using every piece of himself, he formed a cocoon around them.

Petra noticed the cocoon formed and looked at Groot's face. Rocket regained conscience and saw what his friend was doing. The cocoon anchored itself in place and wrapped around the four.

"No, Groot," Rocket said. He knew what would happen. "You can't. You'll die. Why are you doing this? Why?"

Wiping the tears from his furry friend's face, he said, "We…Are…Groot."

Petra leaned towards Groot's face and gently kissed his cheek, tears in her eyes.

The Dark Aster crashed into Xandar.

A/N: It is almost the end of this story. Like and comment.


	18. The EndMaybe?

Kraglin watched the Dark Aster hit the ground, eyes widening in panic. His little girl was dead. He ordered the Ravagers to land just as Yondu jogged up to the scene.

"Yondu," he called, sliding out of his M-ship.

"Where is Quill?" he grunted, seeing the wreckage. His people and mate glanced down at their feet, grief. "Kraglin, where is my daughter? What happened to my baby?"

His mate looked towards the Kree ship, the citizens of Xandar gathered around. The Xandarians looked scared of what they might find in the remains of the great warship. The bodies of the four lay unmoved in a circle of tree pieces. Gamora woke, looking towards Petra who held her ribs as she set up, groaning in pain. Rocket gathered bits and pieces of his friends, fisting them tightly.

"I called him an idiot," Rocket said, tears in his voice. The girls stood up and looked around. Their eyes widened as Ronan stepped from the burning ruins with his hammer clutched in hand. The people of Xandar cried and gasped seeing the mad man, unharmed.

"You killed Groot," Rocket growled. He launched himself at the Kree. Only to be thrown near the broken hydro-enforcer.

"Behold," Ronan yelled. He was impressed by the fire in the Terrain's eyes. She would have been a worthy mate. Unfortunately, she had to die. "Your Guardians of the Galaxy. What fruit have they wrought?"

Rocket glanced at Ronan then to the enforcer. He quickly worked to rebuild it as Petra danced and sang.

Her voice was like an angel, "Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh child, things will get brighter. You listen to these words. Ooh child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh, child things will get brighter. Then bring it down hard! Someday..."

Ronan tilted his head to the side, watching her move her body. He growled out, "What are you doing?"

The Kree was taken back as Petra smiled like a predator. "Dance-off, fuck face. Me and you."

She danced around for a minute before tossing her hand out to Gamora whose eyes widen and shook her head.

Ronan growled, getting sick of seeing how well the redhead's body bends, "What are you doing?"

She answered, "I'm distracting you, you big fucking turd asshole."

The Kree warlord heard something power up behind him, turning to see the Destroyer holding the fixed enforcer at him. The furry creature smiled evilly as he connected two wires together causing the weapon to fire. The blast destroyed the hammer, freeing the Stone. Petra jumped for it; hoping to catch it before Ronan.

Hearing his daughter scream, Yondu and his Ravagers pushed through the crowd. They couldn't see what was happening; a cloud of black and purple surrounded the battle. It blocked everyone's view. The redhead clutched the Stone as it tore her apart from within. Gamora and the boys watched helplessly as the rock's power pulsed through the human woman. Ronan smiled and thought, _Just a weakling. She is not able to possess such power._

"Petra," Gamora yelled, holding her hand out. "Take my hand."

Petra turned to her, only to see galaxies and her mother on her death bed, begging her child to take her hand. She reached out, gasped, "Mom," taking Gamora's hand and sharing the power. Drax worked his way towards the girls and grasped the fire woman's shoulder. He screamed with him. Rocket joining as he wrapped his small hand around one of Drax's fingers. The power split between the four, binding them together.

Ronan panicked. His mind raced, _It's not possible…They should have been torn apart._

The power settled in the four, making their eyes black with a pulsing purple ring.

"You're mortal," the Kree warlord gasped, "How?"

Petra's eternal eyes narrowed onto his. "You said yourself, bitch. We ARE the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Ronan growled. Petra opened her hand, willing the Stone to destroy the Kree. They watched dispassionately as the power tore him down to the elements. Gamora slapped the containment orb, locking the Stone and its power away. Petra weakly leaned against Drax, blinking sluggishly as the power drained from her.

"Well, well," Yondu announced, stepping forth. "Quite the light show. Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before anything else."

The Ravager captain glared at the Destroyer as Gamora begged the redhead, "You can't."

Petra's green eyes met her dad's red. "You got to reconsider this, Yondu. I don't know who you are selling this to. But the only the universe can survive if you give it to the Nova Corp."

"I might be as pretty as an angel. But I sure as hell ain't one. Hand it over, little one."

Petra fought with herself before placing the orb in his hand. He smiled and gestured for the Ravagers to leave.

"Hey, Yondu," Petra called. "Do not open that orb. You know that right? You've seen what it does to people."

Yondu glanced at her before getting into one of the ships. His mate and he watched the four from the door as they lifted into the air.

"Yeah," Kraglin commented. "She turned out okay. Probably good we didn't deliver her to her dad like we were hired to do."

"Yeah," Yondu smiled at his lover, thinking of the years with Petra. "That guy was a jackass anyway."

As soon as Petra say Yondu's ships leave, she smiled and muttered to herself, "Catch ya guys later."

She pulled out another orb. "He is going to be so pissed when he realizes I switched the orbs."

Gamora and the boys looked at the orb in her hand, gently laughing. Rocket wondered over to the branches of his longtime friend, crying while the girls and Drax circled him. Drax sat down next to him and gently stroked his head as the girls gathered every piece of Groot they could find.

The remaining Nova Crop pilots escorted them to Headquarters. The doctors pulled them into separate rooms and fixed their injuries. The pieces of Groot were taken from the girls and wrapped in a silken cloth. Nova Prime invited the Guardians to stay and rest. They held a small ceremony for their Fallen friend in the gardens. A silver statue was placed in the middle of the garden with the names of all who dead during the battle. Rocket kept a piece of Groot in a pot of soil that he carried with him.

Nova Prime asked Petra to meet with her. As she walked into the war room, she noticed what looked to be her on the holo-table.

"What is this?" she asked.

"When we arrested you," Dey said. "We noticed an anomaly in your nervous system. So we had it checked out."

"I'm not Terrain?"

"You're half Terrain," Prime s Prime said. "Your mother was of Earth. Your father…well...He is something very ancient. We never have seen before."

The boys and Gamora stepped into the room, hearing Prime's statement.

"It could be why you were able to hold the Stone for so long," Gamora commented, impressed by the other woman's bloodline.

"On behalf of the Nova Corp," Prime said, smiling at the Guardians. "We like to express our gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you."

"Thank you, Nova Prime," the redhead bowed her head slightly. She followed Dey out with Gamora and the boys behind her.

"Your wife and child shall rest well," the green woman told Drax. "Knowing that you have avenged them."

"Yes," Drax said. "Of course, Ronan was only a puppet. It is really Thanos I need to kill."

Gamora was taken back by the statement. But she understood.

Dey led them outside to where the Milano was decked.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original," he explained. "It was almost possible. We salvaged as much as we could."

"Wow," Petra exclaimed. Her ship looked like new. "I…Thank you."

"I have a family. They are alive because of you. Your criminal records have also been expunged. However…" He stressed. "I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."

"Question," Rocket asked, "What if I see something I want, take it and it belongs to someone else?"

"Then you will be arrested," Dey explained.

"But what if I want…"

"Rocket, come on," Gamora smiled. "Let's get Baby Groot something to drink."

"What I can't have…" Rocket asked, walking away.

Drax stepped up; brushing his hand against the redhead's back and asked, "If someone does something and I decided to remove his spine?"

"That's…," Dey stuttered. "That's actual murder. One of the worst crimes of all. Also illegal."

Drax huffed and walked away as Dey turned to Petra.

"They will be fine, Dey. I'm going to keep an eye on them."

"You?"

"Yeah. Me."

"And who is going to keep an eye on you?"

She shrugged and shook hands with Dey, walking towards her ship. She pulled out the box holding the last present from her mom. She opened the letter attached and read her mother's last words, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. She set the letter to the side and opened the gift, pulling out a tape titled 'Awesome Mix Vol. 2.' The redhead slid the tape into the player and pushed a button, increasing the volume slightly. She listened to 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, crying lightly. Drax sat down next to her, hugging her to him as she cried.

Meanwhile on Yondu's ship, the Ravagers were drinking and partying. Yondu sat in his chair, holding the orb in his hand as he thought. His guts were rumbling as thoughts of opening it passed through his mind. He opened it. Smiling as a troll doll was revealed. His little girl pulled a fast one. He tucked the doll away and grabbed his mate, dragging him to their quarters. He needed his own private party.

Back on Xandar, Nova Prime placed the orb containing the Infinity Stone in the safe, deep in Nova Headquarters. The Guardians set down in their chairs, readying to take off. Rocket glanced down and noticed the branch moving. It yawned as it stretched its tiny arms out. He smiled. His best friend was alive. Small, but alive.

"What should we do next?" Petra asked her crew. "Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?"

"We'll follow your lead, Star Lady," Gamora said.

Petra smiled, "A bit of both."

They sailed away from Xandar. Unsure what their next adventure would be…

In another part of the Galaxy, a messenger kneeled before his lord.

"My Lord," he said. "It is said she is the leader of the Guardians."

The messenger handed the man a picture of the woman in questions. His eyes narrowed, growling, "Find her…"

The messenger stood to leave before his Lord said, "Better yet. Find me Yondu, the leader of the Ravager filth."

The messenger bowed, leaving the room.

The Lord stroked the picture, muttering to himself, "My…Star…Princess."

A/N: That's all she wrote…..Maybe….Like and comment….let me know what you think of the ending…I have an idea of a sequel.


End file.
